Several types of paper roll dispensers exist in the prior art. These systems are used to gradually provide to a user of the dispenser different types of paper rolled around an inner core, hereinafter referred to as a “paper roll”. The most common of these dispensers dispenses paper items such as paper towels and toilet paper. These dispensers are often used in public area washrooms.
An example of such a dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,035 (LAYTON). This document describes a dispenser for use with rolls having a circular conical recess in the paper surrounding the roll. Bearings on the dispenser are used to support the roll and are shaped to be compatible with the conical recess, thus allowing rotation of the roll within the dispenser. There is also U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,236 (PERRIN), which discloses a dispenser compatible with a different type of roll. The paper roll comprises axially extending and diametrically opposed pin holes, radially spaced from the roll central axis and outside of any core. The dispenser comprises end holder engagement means to hold the roll in the dispenser until the roll has been unwounded to the extremities of the pin holes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,141 (SCHUTZ) discloses a method of making an automatically dismountable roll paper product. During winding, the core and the paper are relatively displaced axially to provide a groove at one end of the roll product and a boss at the other. There is also U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,783 (CAMPBELL), which discloses a paper towel dispenser for use with a roll having a groove at at least one end thereof. The dispenser includes support members supporting the ends of the roll and a projection extending from at least one of the support members. The projection is positionable in the groove and frictionally engages the roll to stabilize the roll and resist rotation thereof.
Other examples of known paper roll dispensers are provided with fitting pieces such as bushings to prevent misplacement or withdrawal. The bushings are intermediary pieces permanently or removably placed in an extremity of the core of the paper rolls. It is the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,390,644 (GRONDONA), which discloses a system comprising a paper roll, a bushing and a dispenser having two supporting members for supporting the paper roll. At one extremity of the paper roll, there is provided a system for receiving the bushing. One of the objects of GRONDONA's invention is to provide a dispenser that prevents misplacement of the paper roll inside the dispenser and a paper roll without a bushing secured to the paper roll core. It is also the case of U.S. Pat. No. 2,928,619 (BURTON et al.), which discloses a supply roll of sheet material having a paper board core and a coupling device secured in the core. The coupling device is designed to prevent the paper roll from withdrawing once inserted into the core.
Several other documents generally describe paper dispensers and these documents are known to the Applicant by the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,999,765; 3,079,099; 3,301,499; 3,438,589; 3,704,837; and 4,431,141.
Further types of known paper roll dispensers intend to discriminate the paper rolls, for example to better control the quality and reduce maintenance fees. That is the case of US application 2005/0011987 A1 (LEMAIRE et al.) by the same Applicant, which discloses a dispenser with an electrical system for recognizing the paper rolls. There is U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,149 B1 (FRIESEN), which discloses a system preventing a dispenser from receiving paper rolls that were not specifically tailored for the dispenser. There is also U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,135 (VANDERSTEENE), which discloses a fitting piece for the paper roll core. The purpose of such a fitting piece is to guaranty a sales right for replacement of the rolls.
On reading these last examples of prior art paper roll dispensers, one can appreciate that it could be advantageous for several different reasons, notably for reasons of quality control and a reduction of maintenance and repair costs for dispensers, to develop paper roll dispensers which can only operate with paper rolls specifically tailored for use in the dispensers, and paper rolls which can only operate with specifically tailored dispensers.
Although, a number of prior art apparatuses have been developed in the recent years for that specific purpose, there is still a need for an improved type of paper roll product and dispenser compatible with such a roll product, which can reduce the occurrences of damages caused to the dispenser through installation of an incompatible roll product in the dispenser.